Chemical Reaction
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: Naruto is failing GCSE Chemistry so he has to be tutored after school. An experiment gone wrong, surprisingly caused by Naruto, is the main event. Sasuke has to patch him up. Fluff SasuNaru Dedicated to PonyboyUzumaki from Quizilla


**Chemical Reaction**

"Lithium Hydroxide and Fluorine Hydroxide," Naruto muttered, lifting the two chemicals to eye level. Naruto was currently failing GCSE chemistry so he had to be tutored after school. He was unluckily being tutored by Sasuke Uchiha whom he'd had a crush on since year 7. The boys were now both 15 and in year 10.

"Sasuke, what happens if I mix these two chemicals?" he asked the raven who was currently boiling some hydrochloric acid in a conical flask. He didn't look to see which chemicals the (in his opinion but would never say it out loud) cute blonde was talking about. Sasuke kept his eyes on the boiling acid.

"I don't know, find out." He told Naruto without thinking. He was about to reach for the Lithium Hydroxide when it wasn't there. He turned around to see the blonde adding it to the Fluorine Hydroxide.

"Naruto get down!" he yelled, pushing the blonde out of the way, onto the floor and under the table. Naruto was in shock as Sasuke clutched him to his chest and a massive fireball erupted behind them which made the conical flask of boiling hydrochloric acid explode and shards of glass flew around the class. After a few seconds the smoke cleared and it all went quiet. Naruto was shaking violently and clutching onto Sasuke as if his life depended on it. His eyes were closed shut and he could hear the steady dripping of something as well as a warm substance on his cheek. He felt Sasuke shift and he just hung on tighter.

"Naruto, are you alright?" he heard Sasuke ask. Naruto didn't answer but just kept his eyes closed tighter.

"Naruto, answer me! Are you okay? You're bleeding from the glass; we need to get it disinfected!" Sasuke told him. Naruto shook his head and still held on to Sasuke. The wetness slid down his cheek and dripped onto the floor. He felt a hand on his cheek.

"Open your eyes dobe," Sasuke said softly. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Sasuke in front of him. Sasuke was bleeding slightly.

"Sasuke, you're bleeding!" he cried out. Sasuke smirked.

"It's just a nick, you're worse!" he told the blonde. He pulled his hand away from the cheek to show him the blood-coated hand. Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his cheek. Sure enough when he pulled it away it was covered in blood. Naruto started to hyperventilate and he paled. He hated the sight of blood; it made him feel sick.

"I need a bin; I think I'm gunna…" at that, he grabbed the bin that was near to him and threw up. Sasuke watched him, shocked. The number one knucklehead prankster threw up at the sight of blood! He rubbed the blondes back soothingly.

"Just close your eyes and think about something random," Sasuke advised. Naruto nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Unicorns and rainbows, Unicorns and rainbows, Unicorns and rainbows!" Naruto was whispering to himself. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at what the blonde had chosen to think of. He gently helped Naruto from out under the table. There wasn't much damage. The conical glass had exploded but other than that, the only other thing was a huge scorch mark on the ceiling and benches. Sasuke sighed and lead Naruto to the boys' bathrooms to clean him up. As they made their way down the school halls – Naruto leaving a trail of blood- the blonde grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, thanking God that Naruto had his eyes closed and couldn't see the blush. Naruto would've blushed but more blood poured out of his cheeks.

"Teme, I can't see where I'm going, that's all!" he yelled. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. When the boys got into the bathroom, Naruto was a tad pale.

"Dobe, are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Just a bit dizzy is all." He said, swallowing. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and pulled off some toilet paper. He wet it under the taps and gently started to wash the cut. Naruto winced and grabbed onto the sink. Sasuke stopped for a bit before continuing more gently. After the blood was washed away, the cut was visible. It was quite deep and more blood threatened to spill when Naruto tried to smile. Sasuke wiped it some more before going to the matron's office. She wasn't in that day but Sasuke was sure she wouldn't mind them using her antiseptic wipes and bandages.

"The blood is still coming so if you're still feeling queasy, don't open your eyes." Sasuke told him before taking Naruto's hand again. The raven led them to the office and picked the lock. He sat Naruto on the examination bed before rummaging around in the cupboards for the antiseptic wipes. After a while he found some and grabbed the bandages. He pulled out a few wipes and approached Naruto.

"This is going to sting but better a little sting than infection, am I right?" he said knowingly. Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke's unused hand. Sasuke began wiping the cut and the blonde gritted his teeth and squeezed Sasuke's hand. As Sasuke brushed a certain spot, the blonde yelped out loudly before another river of blood came from his cheeks. Sasuke jumped back, realising he had just found the shard of glass that had embedded itself in the boy's cheek. Sasuke freed his hands from Naruto's and grabbed some tweezers from the desk. He placed a steadying hand on Naruto's other cheek before withdrawing a fairly large shard of glass. Sasuke chucked it in the sink, grabbed Naruto's hand and continued to clean his wound. After it had been cleaned he placed a bandage over it. Sasuke washed his bloodied hands before turning to the blonde.

"You can open your eyes now Naruto," he told the blonde. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He looked towards Sasuke and smiled gratefully. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and ignored the butterflies that had ambushed his stomach. The blonde hopped off of the examining table and looked in the sink. His eyes widened.

"Wow, that was a big shard of glass!" he said in awe. Sasuke rolled his eyes once more.

"And this is why you're failing chemistry, dobe," he said jokily and poked Naruto in the ribs and smiled. Naruto looked terrified. Sasuke's smile vanished.

"Naruto? What's wrong, are you feeling dizzy?" the raven questioned.

"I'm the one who should be asking that!" Naruto replied, putting his hand on Sasuke's forehead to feel if he had a fever.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto checked Sasuke's pulse.

"You smiled Sasuke, are you feeling okay?" he asked seriously. Sasuke just stared at the blonde blankly for a few seconds before laughing. Naruto paled further.

"Kami-sama! Sasuke's laughing and smiling; someone call a doctor!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him closer. Naruto was silent and didn't say anything; he just stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes. He swallowed as their faces got closer. His eyes slid closed and he relaxed as Sasuke pressed his lips onto his. Stars erupted behind his eyelids and his stomach was overthrown by butterflies at that moment. Naruto kissed back gently, not daring to take it any further than necessary. When they broke apart and Naruto swayed on the spot and blinked a few times.

"Wow." Naruto whispered. Sasuke chuckled.

"Now that's what I'd call a chemical reaction."


End file.
